


Hiraeth

by master-of-schadenfreude (master_of_schadenfreude)



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Gen, Help I've Fallen in Love with (1) One Pompous Tree Man, Multi, Nonbinary Character, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, POV Second Person, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spoilers, True Nightwing Run, Worldbuilding, farmer!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_of_schadenfreude/pseuds/master-of-schadenfreude
Summary: Only mere hours ago you were ready to accept whatever fate decided upon since landing yourself in the Downside. But now? You vow to put every fiber of your being into guiding these exiles to whatever it is they desire. Be it Freedom, Glory, Home...Even if what the Voice said was true.





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Flower in the Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398980) by [Shibin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibin/pseuds/Shibin). 



> It's been a hot minute since I've written anything but Pyre ensnared my heart so that I wrote this amalgamation. My intent was Reader x Manley (that's right) but let's be honest... Reader loves EVERYONE. Based this off of my True Nightwing run, you will meet everyone!

The Downside is an expansive purgatory none have ever been known to return from. A forsaken land the Commonwealth casts its convicts and enemies.

You are one of them.

Your recent days in the Downside bring slow, lonesome agony but as you lay yielding to the elements, something rumbles into sight and creaks to a halt. Three shapes emerge from an aged wagon. They don strange attire, sapphire and orange robes.

Their intentions are unknown so you decide not to engage them. The figures rapidly approach and you glance out the corner of your eye as they stand above your prone form.

"Another piece of filth expelled from the Commonwealth," a masked woman remarks nonchalantly.

The figure closest to you sports a mask too but you can't ascertain _what_ it is. "See, right on schedule! What'd I tell you?" 

"You told us we would find someone _alive_ ,” her rumbling voice retorts. 

" _Someday_ ," the thing amends quickly. "I said we'd find someone alive someday. Just not today I guess, but don't be glum! You know I see you frowning underneath that mask!" 

You can _hear_ the smirk in its voice despite the covered visage. You're so invested in their bickering you fail to notice the third person in their group until a man steps towards you.

"Looks like they're breathing," he interrupts his companions exchange. The woman shifts her focus and crosses over to the pair of you.

"It seems they still are. Then stand aside. I shall send them to a better place."

Panic grips your insides… would she actually kill you? Does she only view you as an incapacitated beast begging for a merciful end from suffering? A weak shiver racks your body.

The something huffs incredulously, "A better place?! Name me a single better place than this."

Once more, the man redirects the creature to avoid it going on another tangent and raises a gloved hand. "Hang on. The markings on their rags. I think they're one of  _them_."

Your mind sluggishly attempts to keep up with the rapid fire conversation.

_What did he mean by that? That you're an exile? Obviously..._

"But look at them," the woman scoffs. "They are beyond our help and we are beyond theirs."

The thing makes a noise of agreement. "Broken, shaking, starving, probably diseased..."

_Oh, that is-! If you weren't so weak_ _and terrified of that woman ending your already fading existence_ _then you'd give it the what for!_

"Yeah, good luck with that there, chum! See you back at the wagon," the creature adds and scampers off.

"Indeed," the woman hums as she turns to the horizon. The new position allows you a better glimpse of her and you spy massive horns protruding from her mask. She starts moving towards the caravan but halts and calls over her broad shoulder to the man.

"The day grows dim. You have at best an hour," Although, you get the impression she’s speaking to you instead.

"Understood. I won't be long," the man answers.

That spark of fight in you vanishes and the fear returns full force. You're most definitely trembling at this point, of this, you're sure. 

What was it the Commonwealth said? By exiling you, we show mercy and wash our hands of you? The Downside truly was a horrid place. These wanderers have come along and intend to finish you off. His companions left him to extinguish your miserable life. You squeeze your eyes shut and wait for the final blow.

Instead, a shuffling noise fills your ears and you peek up to catch the man in the process of unfastening his mask. He removes the lengthy covering from his face to reveal soft, slim features which are pleasant to behold. The young male has unkempt, maroon hair with bangs held back by a cobalt and white headband.

"Hello, my friend. Don't care who you are or what you did, none of that matters anymore. All of us, we're equal nothings here."

His female companion had proposed a mercy killing yet he addresses you as an equal immediately? You dare not make a sound, even if you wish to, and wait for this mysterious exile to continue. Rather, he kneels down and presents a water bladder. You’re parched and he lets you drink till your thirst is quenched. You’re extremely hungry and the man shares what tiny amount of food you can stomach. He treats the aching wounds on your hands and arms. Little by little, it helps. 

"There. Turns out you're tougher than you look. Name's Hedwyn. Now, come on."

You falter and hesitate to take his offered support but you sense no ill intent as he helps you up. He holds onto your frame gently and leads you to the red blackwagon. It's nothing like the stately vessels that paraded Commonwealth criminals through the alabaster streets. Hedwyn beckons you with a warm smile to enter. The weather-beaten wagon is as much a mess inside as it is outside. The masked woman and the talkative creature are taking stock of ancient-looking books.

"I'm back," Hedwyn announces.

"And with a guest." The horned woman appears surprised at your appearance. She genuinely must not have expected you to survive. Well, you were a fighter… at least when it came to battles of will and determination. She loosens the clasps on her mask and removes the covering to reveal equally tremendous horns jutting from her skull that curl upwards. 

"You may call me Jodariel.”

You try not to stare after her plain introduction. The demon is certainly the most imposing of them all. She has a long braid of thick, blond hair and burly arms. Her eyes are steel blue orbs, with deep shadows surrounding them, and they bore into your soul as she examines you in turn.

"And as for myself," a bright voice cuts in. The smaller creature struggles with its mask and eventually Jodariel lends assistance. You silently thank it for the distraction to draw the demon's focus off of you.

"OW!!" It yelps loudly and a canine face greets you as the mask comes off. You stare at the white Cur in wonder _. He_ has a tiny, dark moustache on his snout and a wide grin with a glittering gold tooth. He is clearly the smallest yet also the loudest of the three.

"That is to say, you may regard me by the name of Rukey Greentail."

With such pleasantries out of the way, the Jodariel motions to the others. She glances at you sidelong as she speaks, not particularly discreetly.

"Can they do it?"

"Hope so..." Hedwyn murmurs. "I haven't asked them yet."

"What?!" Rukey barks, he knots his brows and frowns in annoyance at Hedwyn. "Then what are we waiting?" The Cur hops off a wooden crate and bounds up to you before he balances on his hind legs.

"Heya chum! Nice meeting you and all but tell me something, you know how to read or what?"

The bluntness of his question catches you guard off. You haven't even introduced yourself but it seems to not matter. You freeze at the implication and his words finally process in your recovering mind. He's asking if you are a Reader.

Literacy has been prohibited for centuries. Anyone with knowledge of the Old Ways violates the Commonwealth law. You are in the Downside _because_ you managed to learn of the Old Ways, in spite of the decree.

It's tempting to remain silent... to be defensive. Who you are and what you did to earn your sentence is no one's business but your own. Hedwyn did save your life though so you suppose they deserve an answer. There's no use trying to hide it now. You confirm their suspicions.

Rukey jumps back atop his perch with a gleeful cheer. "Well then, glory days! Because it just so happens my associates and I, we got ourselves some nice reading material here for someone just like you."

You peer at the stack of tomes next to the Cur before your attention is commanded by Jodariel.

"Reader. You still live thanks to us. We ask for something modest in exchange. Open one of those books back there and tell us what it says."

"Sorry to put you on the spot like this, my friend," Hedwyn gives a sincere apology as you pass by. You gingerly approach the unusual literature. It’s one of several such heavy, ominous volumes and bound in materials you don't recognize. There's a transparent dome imprinted on the worn front cover and inside it is the same star printed on the back of your cloak. The mark of the Reader. You flip open to the prologue and silently read the authors introduce themselves as... the Eight Scribes. In the preface, they describe a complicated method exiles can use to return to the Commonwealth.

**Thus we were passed from this forsaken place, to Freedom! A homecoming in Glory. The Stars themselves shall be your guide. ‘Ere the turning of the year's first Solstice, seek the nearest longitude beneath the brightest of Eight as they align as shown.**

**Arrive as a triumvirate, clad in the raiments of the Rites, bearing this Book.**

**Oblige the Voice that tells you more.**

It's a lot to digest and only the first page of the gigantic tome. The words swim around your mind.

"Well, friend? What does it say...?" Hedwyn inquires with a hint of desperation. But then your vision starts to fade and blur. Suddenly, you feel your body weaken and give out.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a Kudo & Comment!  
> Thank you Shia & Marokuu for beta reading! Your support means the world to me!  
> Tags will be added as the story progresses.


End file.
